The contractor is screening novel, synthetic, non-LPS-based TLR4 agonists for their ability to be used as intranasal, stand-alone therapeutics to treat allergic rhinitis. Unlike antigen-specific therapy, this allergen-independent approach will be broadly applicable to a vast array of allergens patients are exposed to.